The summer and the sparks
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Syaoran hires a desperate student to help him care for his niece
The Summer and the Sparks

Syaoran Li was extremely bored with his life. He stood by the balcony staring into the horizon feeling a gap in the pit of his stomach. He had been in Tokyo for 5 months and felt like he was still adjusting to the big city life. While his friends were settling down, Syaoran enjoyed being alone. His mother was obsessed with finding him a wife of equal stature. She was proud of her son and felt that he was the only good thing that came out of the marriage with his father. Syaoran was handsome, not in the traditional sense. He had stubborn dark chocolate hair, haughty amber eyes and 1.83 cm tall. He had boyish good looks and charm that made her certain that he would not be a bachelor for long. She was his project, a way to kill time while she spent her earnings from her divorce.

He longed with everything in him for change and loathed himself for not having the courage to alter his destiny.

Suddenly he felt a pair of small hands grab his leg.

"Guess who it is" she said.

"I don't know...is it a dragon?"

A giggle. "No uncle Syaoran it's me. Lily." His 6 year old niece laughed. Syaoran turned around and lifted the little girl over his shoulder.

He had to get used to this. After his sister passed away a year earlier, it was found that he was assigned at the Godparent. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He did not understand why Mei choose him. He had no parental skills and he did not regard himself as irresponsible.

But she was here now. He had prepared a room for her and found a school nearby. He didn't know anything about the children, nonetheless little girls. The best course of action was to find a babysitter who would take care of her while he was away. In that way, he would not have to alter any aspect of his life. He loved her, but he found taking care of her a burden and was disapointed that other family members did not want her to stay with them.

Suddenly, a ring on the door. Syaoran put the giggling girl down. "That might be your new baby sitter." He said.

She tagged along behind him "I don't need a baby sitter."

"Hmm...I think you do." he responded playfully. He felt like a giant next to her. It was uncomfortable for him.

He ambled downstairs and looked back to make sure she was following him. She reminded him of Mei in many ways. It broke his heart looking at her.

He opened the front door to find a girl standing in front of him. Her hair was ruffled from the harsh wind and her umbrella was broken. She was fixing herself, hardly acknowledging him standing there. She muttered angrily to herself.

He stared at her intrigued. Lily was behind him. Hiding behind his leg shyly.

The girl raised her head up and smiled. She could not have been more than 25. Her damp hair stuck to her beautiful heart like face.

"Sakura...Im here for the babysitting job."

Syaoran raised a shoulder "You have to be at least over 30 to get this job. I want someone experienced."

Syaoran was ready to close the door on her "Im good with kids." She pleaded desperately "I am."

"Do you have children of your own?" He asked her sternly.

Sakura thought for a moment. Syaoran was surprised. It was a simple question.

"Not necessarily." Sakura responded "I have looked after other people's children all my life. In fact...you can almost call me a mom."

Syaoran was unmoved.

"Can I at least interview?"

He took a deep breath and let her in. Her combat boots were muddy. Syaoran rolled his eyes as she struggled taking them off. Lily remained standing behind him, peeking.

"There!" Sakura said confidently.

She followed Syaoran to the living room. She looked at the large beautiful house and could hardly believe that somebody actually lives there. The little girl kept looking at her and then back at her uncle.

She sat on a while couch and Syaoran sat across her.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. She watched him feeling awkward. There was a pulse in her stomach and suddenly, she did not know what to dow with herself. She found her bag quickly and took out her resume.

Sakura was aware she had little experience. She was just taking chances. She saw the position on the website and thought that maybe things would work out. The salary was also not bad at all.

She handed him the resume which was now crinkled and wet.

"Sorry." She said apologetically avoiding his stern eyes.

He bit his thumb and browsed through the document. Sakura Kinomoto-24 years old. University drop out. No experience in child rearing-baby sat the neighbors dog once. No references.

He put the resume down on the table "Thank you...I will call you if you got the job."

Sakura sank into her chair. Another failed interview. Her life was really taking a turn from bad to worse. She wished he could sense how desperate she was. "You're not going to call me." She said hopelessly with her hand on her forehead.

"Ay me." she said on the brink of tears.

He kept his eyes away from her. He did not want to be persuaded by emotions. His cellphone rang and he felt like it was a saving grace. He stood up quickly.

"I have to take this."

He quickly left the room. It was uncomfortable and slightly overwhelming for him to be around her. He did not understand why it was. Perhaps it was because she was the immediate opposite of everything he was. Her carelessness and free spirit. He doubted she had experienced life. She was immature and clumsy. Not the sort of person he would associate with.

Sakura craddled her head in her hands and shook her head. She could not take this anymore. She had to compose herself quickly before the man came back.

"Whats wrong?" The little girl approached her. Sakura forgot she was in the room.

"Nothing is wrong." Sakura smiled. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. She blinked hard.

The little girl sat next to her and gave her a hug "Don't be sad."

Sakura took a deeep breath. She could feel tension in her brow.

The little girl hugged her "My mom always hugged me when I was sad." She took a deep breath "my mother died...do you know. I think my Uncle is trying to find me a new mommy."

Sakura felt knots in her stomach and suddenly her problems felt small.

"My mother also died." She said "When I was 9."

The little girl released Sakura. "Did it make you sad?" she looked sympathetically into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura nodded certain she was going to breakdown now. "It made me very sad." she said bravely "But I know she is always there. Even though I can't see her. I feel her watching over me."

The little girl nodded and held tightly unto Sakura's wrist.

"I can feel my mommy too." she said in a whisper. "My name is Lily.|"

"Sakura."

When Sakura looked up, she saw that Mr. Li was watching them. Lily let her go and said to her Uncle "Can we keep Sakura."

Syaoaran didn't know how to respond.

Sakura stood up quickly "Ill just go. I have...an appointment."

She quickly walked out of the livingroom and out the door. He stood still. Lily looked up at him as though expecting him to do something.

"Why can't she be my new Mom."

Syaoran sighed "Lily, we are not trying to find you a new mom. We need a babysitter. Someone with experience who can take care of you." He knew that the words meant t nothing to her but he carried on "You need a role model. Someone responsible and mature."

She rolled her eyes. He hated this. He wondered where kids learn to be so rude.

...

During the rest of the day, Syaoran interviewed other candidates. He and Lily could not come to an agreement. He wondered why he was even letting her voice her opinions. When he was young, no one cared about what he thought and he turned out just fine.

At dinner, he watched her play with her food. Acting bored and confused.

"Can Sakura come back." She said dragging her voice "I like her. She is like a princess."

Syaoran took a sip of his drink "I told you..."

"Pretty please." she begged "She is just like me you know."

Syaoran nodded "Yes..."

"I don't want a baby sitter." Lily said annoyed.

Syaoran was loosing his patience. "Alright...I'll call Sakura."

Lily clapped her hands in excitment. "Yay."

She swallowed her vegetables grinning from ear to ear. "Can you help me do a braided ponytail tomorrow." He auburn eyes sparkled.

"What's a braided pony tail." Syaoran asked jokingly.

Lily giggled "A braided pony tail is when you make a loop. Then you do this...then that." she demonstrated with her hands.

Syaoran smiled. He needs a baby sitter fast. He had no interest in braided ponytails.

...

Sakura was cleaning the tiles of the bathroom floor. She hated it that she always ended up the one doing all the dirty shop when there were 4 people living in the house. She found strands of hair and toe nail clippings that made her want to hurl.

She took off the yellow plastic gloves and thought momentarily on how she was going to make rent next month. No one will hire a university drop out. She put the toilet seat down and sat on it.

Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring. She walked slowly to the livingroom to get her cellphone. There was no caller ID. She figured it must be an ex boyfriend stalking her. As soon as she answered the call she said.

"Please stop stalking me. Im going to get a restraining order. You can't do this anymore. We broke up...its over."

"Is this Sakura?" the voice on the other side spoke.

Sakura blushed. It was Mr. Li. He had a distict voice that can not be forgotten.

"Yes...yes." She said nervously "I thought you were...some guy."

"Sakura, when can you start?"

Sakura was confused "Start the job?"

"Yes. Lily likes you. I need someone to start as soon as possible."

Sakura nearly screamed. She took a deep breath "I can start in an hour." She said excited.

"I'll need you to do a few things though." He started "I need you to learn Chinese, CPR, how to use a first AID kit."

"Im a fast learner." she said quickly interrupting him.

"Alright. Lily is at school right now but you can come over."

"Thanks."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Sakura sreamed and jumped on the sofa.

"Sakura! Shut up !" Her housemate Chiharu said appearing from the stair case. Sakura grabbed Chiharu's arms and forced her to dance with her. "I have a job. I have a freaking job!"

...

Sakura made sure her hair was neat this time. She made sure her hands were dry and her shoes were clean. She wore a floral dress with buttons to appear more motherlike. She did not wear make-up opting for a natural look.

Mr. Li opened the door. He had a presence about him that both amused and terrified her at the same time. She started thinking about him-the type of man he was and the kind of life he lived. She wondered if he had a girl friend or if he possesed human feelings.

He stared at her. He didn't smile but she could tell from his intense amber eyes that he was forming an opinion of her in his mind.

"Come in." He said. She could not sense the tone in his voice.

"Im sorry about last time. Thank you for the job."

He said nothing.

"I have your contract on the kitchen counter. You can sign it. Read ther terms and conditions carefully. Then I will give you a tour. I want you to just arrange Lily's room. Tell me if there is anything she might need that we don't have. She knocks off from school at 14:00, I will give you the address and you can find your way there via GPS. The teachers are already expecting you. I sent them your details. You have to make Lily a nice snack when she gets home and help her change out of her uniform. TV only for 1 hour. She can swim afterwards or read a book."

Sakura nodded "Should I be writing this stuff down."

He raised his shoulders "Surely your memory is not that bad." He walked past her and said"I'll leave you to sign the contract."

Sakura smiled and walked to the counter where the contract and a pen were waiting for her. She signed every page and read it word for word.

When she was done, he reappeared. It was strange for Sakura. He was strange.

She followed him as he showed her the house. The big blue swimming pool. The four bedroom, 2 kitchens and 6 bathrooms.

She was speechless. He spoke quickly about his house. He sounded as though he was embarrassed to be wealthy.

"What do you do?|" She asked him towards the end of the tour.

"That's non of your concern." he said sternly.

Sakura immediatly imagined he was into some illegal dealing. "You aren't a drug dealer are you?" It sounded funnier in her head.

"No...Im not." He said in a serious tone that gave her a chill down her spine.

He handed her the keys "So. Here are the keys. You will be working until Lily goes to sleep. Make sure you are always available."

"Roger." Sakura said playfully.

He was about to walk away and then he said "I really need help."

Sakura saw his eyes soften for a moment and then he said "Right...Im off."

...

To be continued


End file.
